


Demons don’t fall in love

by Hunter67



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural) and Dean Winchester's Summer of Love, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Demon, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Gay, LGBT, M/M, NSFW, Non-Canon Relationship, Rough Dean Winchester, Rough Oral Sex, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Dean Winchester, crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter67/pseuds/Hunter67
Summary: Demon Dean and the King of Hell are living it up together. But as times goes on they both give into their feelings for each other, and fall in love. Love that is hot and rough, and needy. Together they could rule Hell, but why not just rule each other for the time being?
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester, Crowley - Relationship, Dean Winchester - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	1. Secrets demons tell

Dean Winchester hadn’t been a demon for very long. But he had fully embraced his new life, and soon had forgotten about Sam and his life as a hunter. He had been living in a shit motel with the King of Hell, Crowley. The slimey bastard and he had been spending the last few weeks howling at the moon, drinking the day away, and partying every night. 

Crowley and Dean’s relationship had changed over the last few weeks as well. They went from barely being able to stand one another to being the very best of friends. Crowley kept Dean wanting more of his new demon life, and Dean gave Crowley what he always wanted, a friend. They laughed together, drank together, sung bad karaoke together, they had it good for the time being. 

Dean sat at the bar, nursing his scotch when Crowley sat down besides him. He motioned for the bartender to bring him a drink. He watched Dean as the demon took a deep drink and sat his glass down. Dean noticed and smiled slyly and turned towards the King. 

“You’re doing it again, Crowley. Staring,” stated Dean roughly. 

Crowley smiled, “Well, what can I say. I like looking at beautiful things.”

Dean smirked and rolled his eyes, “Crowley, we’ve been over this. It’s creepy, okay.”

The bartender sat Crowley’s drink in front of him. A fruity drink with an umbrella that was a vibrant pink colour. Crowley smiled in thanks and took a sip out of the tiny straw. It was delicious. He could feel Dean’s judging eyes on him. He paid him no mind, and thought of what to say to Dean next. 

“Creepy? Or maybe all those repressed emotions and desires for me are keeping you from the truth of yourself, Dean.”

Dean looked at him, puzzled. “Truth? What? That I’m no longer the hunter I used to be and am now a demon? Yeah, I know,” he said, taking a drink. 

“No, you’re feelings for me. You like me a lot more than you lead on.”

Dean chuckled, “Don’t kid yourself, Crowley.”

Crowley looked down at his hands on the bar. He desired Dean Winchester. Human, demon, it didn’t matter. He wanted to be by his side. He had been in love with him from the first day they met, all those years ago. He knew Dean was holding back his emotions. The internalized homophobia came off of him like steam, and Crowley wanted nothing more than to blow it off of him. 

Dean took one last drink of his scotch before slamming the glass down and standing up. He turned towards Crowley and looked at him. He was shorter and older than the new demon, but there was something about the man that Dean really liked. His mind wandered to other emotions but as usual he quickly pushed them aside. 

“Well, I’m heading back to the room. I need to shower before the night really begins,” Dean said. 

“I’ll be here. See you in a while,” replied Crowley. 

Back in the room Dean got undressed and got into the shower. His thoughts raced. He wondered if Sam was looking for him, where Cass was and about what Crowley had said. Feelings for him? What feelings? Dean knew exactly what the King of Hell had meant. For years now Dean had been building a tolerance for him, trust for him, and feelings. Feelings of friendship, desire and need. Dean realized he had a bit of a crush on Crowley. 

A crush on another man wasn’t unusual for the Winchester. He had known his feelings and sexuality for years now, and had even been with men. But something always held him back from a real relationship with men. Maybe it was due to how he was raised, always around other hunters, where men had to be rough, manly men. Maybe it was an internal struggle, he didn’t know and didn’t care. But these last several weeks it felt like he could let that struggle aside, and open himself up to another man. 

But being a new demon, dying and coming back, the mark, all of it. It hung over him like a shadow. Not allowing him to embrace everything that he was and could be. Yet at the same time, he felt like he could be his true self. Being a demon meant not having to hold back. The rage, the anger and the desire. None of it had to be held back. 

Dean shut off the shower and got out. He wrapped a black towel he got off the floor around his waist and stepped out into the room. It was small with two queen beds next to each other. One was messy, the other was nice and tidy. Dean’s obviously was the messy one. It had never been made since they checked in. Sitting on Crowley’s bed was Crowley himself. 

Crowley sat on the side of the bed with his hands folded together in his lap. He raised an eyebrow at Dean. Studying the demon's muscular body scattered with freckles and scars. Oh how he loved that body. He wondered what lingered just under the towel, and if he could ever find out. He had tried to sneak a peek before but Dean had caught on. 

“I thought you were going to stay down at the bar?” Asked Dean as he began to sort through a pile of clothes looking for a somewhat fresh shirt. 

“Yeah, well, other plans,” replied Crowley. 

“Like what?”

“What? Staring at me again?”

Crowley smiled, “That among other things. We need to talk, Squirrel.” 

Dean stopped and thought for a moment. He could give in to his repressed emotions and needs and take Crowley right here and now. Or he should once again shove them aside and go back down to the bar, get drunk and sing away his cares. Block out the pain, as he always did. He had a feeling he knew what Crowley wanted to talk about. 

Dean signed and gave in. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Crowley took notice and knew what Dean meant by it. He smiled, glad to finally get a chance to talk to his beloved friend. 

“Well for starters, either drop that towel or put clothes on. Standing there like that is making my head spin, Dean.”

Dean smirked, he didn’t move though. Let Crowley's head spin. 

“Dean, we’ve been at this for a while now. And, well, I think it’s time to make a change. In us.”

“Us?” Dean questioned. 

“Yes, us, Squirrel. You and me. We’ve been at this game for a while now. Howling, and all that. But you are close to getting out of hand, and I want you at my side, Dean. King of Hell and Dean Winchester.”

Dean looked at Crowley, was he really saying what he thought he was saying? Dean knew Crowley was no-good lying bastard not to be trusted, yet he always did trust him to some extent. But ruling alongside him did sound sorta nice. He was thankful what was left of his human side was almost gone, cause if he had even an ounce more of human in him, he’d kill himself if he heard what he was thinking. But there was something more to it, more than running Hell, more than killing without a second thought, more than being stronger than he had ever been before. No, there was more. 

He knew it was Crowley. The thought of being by his side, not as a business partner but as a couple. Two demons, running Hell together, and while Dean dared not think it, he knew that the two were falling in love. Crowley had already loved Dean for a while now. There was something about the hunter that he was drawn towards. Maybe it was his rugged charm and looks, always snarky, always ready for a fight. Maybe it was because he was truly a good man. Human, demon, it didn’t matter much to Crowley. Dean Winchester was a good man, even with all his struggles. 

“Crowley, I give in. What do you want? Me? Hell?” Dean asked with intent. 

“Both. I want both,” replied Crowley softly. 

Still standing there in a towel Dean’s brow furrowed. “Why me?”

Crowley raised his hands to motion he didn’t know.”

“This is great, just great. You don’t know. Okay, then tell me this, how do you feel? You keep talking about my feelings for you, but what about yours?”

Crowley took a deep breath before replying, “Dean, I love you. There I said it. I do. From the moment I first met you, I knew that you were special. Oh, you were so young back then. Voice wasn’t as rough as it is now, but years of hunting and drinking will do that to a man.”

Dean was taken back. Love? Crowley loved him? Like a friend, a brother, a lover? What? What kind of love did he mean? He went back to getting clothes and began to get dressed. Not caring if Crowley saw his naked body. Cards were already half on the table at this point, and it’s not like Dean really cared at all. Didn’t really care about much these days. 

“You love me, huh, Crowley. Do you love me, or the demon you created?” 

“You. Human, hunter, demon, bearer of the Mark. I don’t care. It’s you, Dean Winchester. It’s always been you. I’m several hundred years old, I’ve learned a lot in that time. I know what I am in love, and I am in love with you. I know you don’t feel the same, but hey a man can hope.”

Dean pulled a dark green shirt over his chest and looked at Crowley still sitting there, baring his heart to him. It was odd to see him like this. Crowley was the king of literal fucking Hell, King of the Crossroads, a demon. A bad guy, something Dean would have hunted and killed if he didn’t know him. But to see him like this, it was different. Dean didn’t want to admit it, but it made him want to stop everything and go over to him and embrace him. What little bit of human he had left was screaming to stop this, but the demon in him wasn’t caring at all.

Dean walked over to Crowley and sat down on his bed across from him. He signed and ran his fingers through his hair before rubbing his face, thinking. As he dropped his hands into his lap he looked at Crowley. Studying his face, each curve, wrinkle, hair, marking. All of it. Taking it all in. He was beautiful. Dean thought about what to say next. To keep that wall raised high or to let it all come crashing down. 

“Crowley, look, I’m not a man of many words. Small talk ain’t my think. And love, honestly I don’t know much about love outside of family. And you are definitely not family. And as much as I fight it, and locked it down and hide it away, I do have feelings for you. I don’t know if its what little human I have in me, or if it’s just apart of being a demon. But these feelings have gotten stronger since you brought me back.”

Crowley stared at him, drinking in every word he was saying. 

Dean continued, “You know me well enough to know I don’t do feelings well. Hell, I can’t remember the last time I was in a relationship that didn’t end badly. And I ain’t never been good at dealing with certain feelings about men. But since becoming a demon, that issue has gotten better. But Crowley, you must understand this is all new to me.”

“Not a man of many words, eh Squirrel? That’s an awful lot of words to tell me that you love me too,” chuckled the King. 

Dean frowned, “Hey, I never said that.”

“You don’t have to. I know what you are trying to say. I get it, big bad Dean Winchester can’t admit his own feelings. Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me you don’t love me as well.”

Dean looked at him and said, “Well,” he paused and signed, “Okay fine! I do! I love you, Crowley. Happy?”

“Oh, Dean, I’ve already been happy. So, now what?”

Dean thought about it for a moment. There was no going back at this point. He had bared himself to Crowley, opened up as much as he was able to. He wondered if they could forget about tonight and just go back to being friends on the run from life itself. Or would they continue to fall in love even harder and rule together as a couple. Would it bring him happiness? Was he even able to feel happiness anymore? 

“Screw it,” said Dean as he stood up. Towering over the seated demon. 

“What? What are you doing? Let me guess, walking out, running from the truth and your feelings. How typical of you, Dean.”

Dean smiled and his eyes turned black. Crowley stopped talking and noticed this. He wasn’t sure what was about to happen. Not sure if he should be excited or nervous or scared. 

“No, Crowley. I’m going to do what I should have done a long time ago,” replied Dean. 

Crowley looked at him confused. He stood up next to the former hunter and looked him in the eyes, trying to read him. He couldn’t. Demon or not, Dean was a hard one to read. 

Dean, eyes still black, smirked and pulled Crowley in by the back of his head and their lips came crashing together. Crowley was taken back by this but welcomed it. Oh, how he welcomed it. Dean’s kiss was as rough and jagged, forceful yet gentle. While Crowley’s soft and gentle, obedient and followed the demands of Dean’s tongue and lips. The kiss was deep and passionate. Dean felt himself give away to it, to Crowley. 

Crowley pulled back, and wiped his mouth out. He cocked one eyebrow and smiled. “See, told you that you loved me.”

Dean laughed, “Shut up, Crowley. We have a long night ahead of us. And I’m just getting started here.”


	2. Carnal desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Crowley finally talked about their feelings and now they act upon them. While they love each other, their needs are more carnal.

Crowley stood before Dean, normally a man of dominance who demanded respect, he now felt small and the urge to submit was overpowering. Dean was never one to be messed with, even though Crowley loved to do just that. But now, as a demon, that air of dominance was stronger than ever. Crowley felt as if he could sit at his feet and kiss them. 

How strange, Crowley thought to himself. How strange that he, the King of Hell, would want to be at someone’s feet. In private only of course. Hell could never know of what he was like when in the privacy of his chambers with his lover. Lover, that sounded so nice.

Dean began to undo his belt and pants. The whole time smiling at Crowley, a smile of intent and purpose. Not one of joy, but one of desire. Never taking their eyes off of each other Dean took out his large erect cock and began to stroke it slowly. Crowley looked down and raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

“What? You hoping I’ll get on my knees and suck that savory cock of yours?” Crowley questioned. 

“No,” replied Dean in a rough and demanding voice. “I know you will.”

Crowley smiled, “Ah, well. You know me so well.”

With that Crowley dropped to his knees and was face to face with Dean’s cock. It was bigger than any cock he had ever taken before, and he needed it inside of him. Crowley grabbed the thick shaft and raised it up to slowly stroking it up and down. He moved closer to Dean’s balls into his mouth. Moving them around his tongue, pulling and twisting gently with his tongue and lips. Dean gasped in pleasure. 

Crowley smiled with his sack in his mouth before letting them pop out. He then ran his tongue over them and up Dean’s cock all the way to the tip before giving it a few flicks of his tongue. Dean’s body shivered. Crowley took the demon’s cock into his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue around the head in a deliberate circle. He tasted delicious. 

Slowly, the King of Hell began to inch his way down Dean’s cock. Savoring every inch as he went. Making sure his lips and tongue didn’t leave a single area untouched. His mouth was hot and wet. When he hit the base, Crowley stopped for a moment and began to move his tongue faster and swallowed. He felt the former hunter’s cock go down the back of his throat. Dean’s head fell back in ecstasy. 

“Fuck, Crowley,” grunted Dean. 

Crowley was pleased at his skill. He began to move up and down, tongue moving as fast as he could, sucking and swallowing as he went. Dean grabbed the sides of his head and held him steady. He chuckled, knowing what he was about to do.   
“Oh no, Crowley. You might be the King down there, but here, you’re mine,” Dean stated firmly. 

Dean then began to thrust his hips, pumping his massive cock in and out of the King’s throat. Crowley submitted to him, and kept going at it while Dean fucked his face. Dean was rough and forceful. Crowley felt his own cock swell, and he wanted nothing more than to take it out, but he knew better than that. He’ll get his turn.

Dean slammed Crowley’s head onto his cock as he thrust into his mouth. Moving himself and Crowley together as one, he soon began to move faster and faster. Harder and harder. His legs shook and his body quivered with the need to release. Crowley was excellent at holding his breath, and thank goodness for that skill too. He felt Dean’s cock throb and he knew he was cumming. Dean pulled back and let Crowley breathe. Spit clung to his lips from Dean’s cock. 

Dean pointed his cock at Crowley’s face and stroked it as he came. Thick lines of cum spurted out and onto Crowley’s face. Covering it in his hot, sticky demon seed. Crowley opened his mouth hoping to get a taste of Dean’s cum. It was delicious. Better than anything or anyone he had tasted before. Dean moaned and grunted as he came. Not letting a drop miss Crowley’s face. 

“Well, that was…. interesting,” Crowley said smiling, his face covered. 

“Take your clothes off, now,” demanded Dean. 

Crowley did as he was told and began to remove his black suit. Dean did the same. Crowley couldn’t help but think of how truly beautiful Dean was. He wondered if Dean was thinking the same about him, and Dean was. He thought Crowley was stunning. Dean motioned for him to lay on the bed and he obliged. 

The Winchester got on the bed with Crowley and positioned himself on top of him. Their rock hard cocks rubbing against each other as Dean leaned down and kissed Crowley. Their tongues dancing with one another in their own mating dance. Dean took Crowley’s hands and placed them above his head and held them down with a firm grip. The older demon gasped and his hips bucked involuntarily. 

Dean smiled at the fact that he was making such a powerful and fearsome demon quiver. This man demanded respect, he was to be feared, but right here and now he was all his. His pert royal ass was all his for the taking. Dean thought of all the things he could do to him, to make him all his. Love? Alway. But right now it was a carnal need for one another. 

Dean lowered his mouth to Crowley’s neck and began to kiss and bite at it. Crowley moaned, lost in the pleasure. The Winchester began to run his hands all over him, moving them down towards the King of Hell’s thick cock. Rubbing his hands along the side of his inner thighs, never once touching his cock. Making Crowley beg for Dean’s strong hands to grasp him firmly. Dean chuckled at his begging moans. 

“You’re not very patient, now are you,” Dean stated firmly. 

“Dean, please,” begged Crowley. 

With that Dean began to rub Crowley’s cock. Keeping a firm grip he moved his hand up and down. Feeling every detail, every vein, curve and inch of skin. All while never taking his mouth off of him. He kissed, licked and bit him all over his neck and chest. Slowly making his way down. Down. Down. Once he was to his nether region he let go of his cock and spread his legs. 

Just as before he ignored Crowley’s hard cock and began to work his mouth along the sides of his inner thighs. Biting and kissing every area except his dick. Crowley’s body shook and he grabbed at the sheets under him. Not able to take the pleasure any longer. He needed the warmth of Dean’s mouth. He needed to feel him filling him up. He needed Dean inside of him. 

Dean worked his way lower and lifted Crowley’s legs up and began to make his way to his tight asshole. The demon then began to flick his tongue around it in a circular motion, making Crowley beg for more. Crowley begging turned Dean on so much. Just when Crowley thought he couldn’t take it any longer, Dean slowly inserted his tongue. Feeling every bit of him, tasting his delicious flesh. Dean fucked Crowley’s ass with his tongue and moved his lips in such a way that it massaged the outside of his royal hole. 

“Oh fuck!” Crowley moaned loudly.

The feeling was too much for him, and Crowley felt his cock throb as Dean’s tongue moved in and out almost hitting that sweet spot, but exiting each time. Making Crowley need him even more so. The demon king was close to climax and Dean could tell as his legs began to quiver. He stopped and Crowley was suddenly calm in a sea of threats. 

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” Dean asked in a demanding tone.

“I have an idea, yeah,” replied Crowley. 

Dean sat up on his knees and grabbed Crowley’s hips and pulled him towards him. Their cocks rubbed together and Dean grabbed them both in one hand and began to rub his hand up and down the two hard cocks. It felt amazing, and Dean’s hips started to thrust on their own. He could tell Crowley was still on the edge and so he stopped and positioned his own cock to be at Crowley's tight and wet entrance. 

Crowley paused, his breath was shallow. What was only a few seconds felt like forever as he waited for Dean to enter him. When Dean did he didn’t take his time. Oh no. He shoved the full length of his thick and long cock into Crowley. Once inside he grinded his hips against him, making sure Crowley felt every inch of his cock stretching him out. 

Dean let out a laugh that only a demon could produce, his eyes still black as the night. Just as fast as he put his cock in, he pulled it out almost the whole way before slamming it back in. He did this over and over, never losing a breath, never losing his pace, never stopping. Crowley moans got louder and louder. He was so close to bursting already. 

Dean thrust as hard as he could, as fast as he could. Crowley’s legs were on his shoulders and he held onto his thighs as he pumped into him. Crowley couldn’t take it any longer and he was soon yelling out in pleasure. Dean had no intention of slowing down any time soon. He felt his own orgasm building. It felt as if it would be stronger and bigger than he had ever had before. 

Dean quickly pulled out and flipped Crowley onto his knees and entered him again. He held onto his hips and pulled him towards him as he slammed his cock into his tight ass. Crowley’s tight hole felt amazing around Dean’s cock. It was hot, wet, and begging to be filled. 

“How do you think you’re vile little demon hoards would feel seeing you getting your hole wrecked by Dean Winchester?” Dean demanded. 

“Screw them. Wreck me, Dean!” Crowley cried out as he slammed his ass back onto Dean’s cock. 

“You might be the King of Hell out there, but in here you are mine.”

“Oh fuck, yes! I’m yours!”

Dean began to move his hips faster and harder. His cock throbbed and pulsed with the need to cum. He had never been in a tighter, warmer hole and he felt it all over his cock and up and over his whole body. He was about to cum again, this time not a drop would spill out of Crowley. 

Dean came filling Crowley, never slowing his pace, never losing the force in which he slammed into his ass. Crowley began to cum as well, his cock still rock hard. He came on the sheets below him in a carnal fit of desire and screamed out Dean’s name as he did. Dean smiled as he thrust a few more times, this time much slower, making sure to get every last drop of cum into Crowley’s hole. 

Crowley collapsed and Dean fell over onto the bed next to him. He opened his arms and Crowley laid his head onto his chest. They were out of breath and dripping with sweat. Dean thought he should probably take another shower, but oh well. 

“Fuck, Dean,” Crowley said. 

Dean laughed, “Yeah, so that just happened.”

“Yes. Yes it did.”

Dean looked down at Crowley. “So now what?”

Crowley sat up a bit and looked at Dean. “Drinks?”

Dean smiled and nodded, “I could use a drink.” 

The two demons got up and quickly got dressed. Before they left their room they kissed each other one more time. This wasn’t a kiss of carnal desires, but a kiss of love. It was passionate and needing of one another. When they pulled away they looked at each other, they loved each other in a way they never felt for anyone else ever before. With that they exited the room and when off to go back to the bar to drink the night away.


	3. A fire burns

Several nights had gone by. Each day was the same, drinking, conning assholes at pool, sex, and dragging souls to Hell. Dean and Crowley had made it obvious to everyone at the bar that they were together. But they still had their fun with the human patrons. Why fuck only each other when they could live forever, as long as no hunter sauntered into the bar. 

At night they laid in bed talking about what changes they would make to Hell. It still shocked Crowley to see Dean Winchester talking like that, like a demon. It shocked him even more to know that behind closed doors he was all his. In every sense of the word, he was his. With Dean he could let go of the stresses of Hell, of the worries that breathed down his back. He could be free, even if it was just for those few short hours they were totally and utterly alone. It felt good. 

“Crowley, what happens next? After all of this?” Dean asked in a soft yet still rough voice. 

“Next? What’s next, my love?” Asked Crowley in reply. 

“After we finish howling at the moon. And we go home.”

Crowley paused, his thoughts lingered on that word, ‘home’. Dean and he had a home. For now it was the crappy room above a loud and dirty bar. Soon it will be at what Crowley calls home, an abandoned asylum, hell even Hell could be their home. But he hated that place and knew Dean did as well. Dean could tell Crowley was lost in thought. He held him tighter and kissed the top of his head as it rested on his chest. 

They laid naked together under the blankets. They had spent the last few hours lost in each other, as they had every night since that first when they opened up to each other. Each time as rough as the last, yet more loving as they went on. And afterwards they’d fall into each other’s arms. Dean never had a love like this. He wasn’t sure if he ever even had love. There was Lisa of course but this felt different. It felt more real than anything he ever experienced in the past. 

Dean continued, “Home can be anywhere. We can go wherever we want, do whatever we please.”

“Dean, I have an obligation to Hell. I run the bloody place.”

“I know. I want you to, you are right for the job.”

“We can live wherever we want, Dean. As long as I have you by my side I’m happy.”

Dean smiled. Happy. He too was happy. For a while in the beginning he hated Crowley for turning him into a monster. But soon the human in him faded away, and now it was barely there. He hoped what little human he had left in him wasn’t what was causing him to feel this way about Crowley. But he doubted that. He could tell in his heart that it was right and that he was truer to himself than he ever had been. 

Crowley spoke, “Squirrel, do you think that Hell will be okay with us? I mean not that we are you know together, but the fact that I’m with Dean Winchester. I mean you have killed a surprisingly large number of my demons. They aren’t exactly fans of yours.”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, probably not. But they are going to have to get used to it. I’m here whether or not they like it. If any asshole demon’s got a problem they can let me know. I’ll deal with them.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Dean, you will have a job to do. What that would be, I’m not sure yet. Maybe I’ll just have you sitting all pretty like next to me in the throne room. My trophy boyfriend.”

“Oh ha ha, Crowley. If you think I’m going to sit at your feet and kiss them, you are dead wrong.”

Crowley smiled, “No. Dean Winchester is far too good for that. I think I’ll have you at my feet in nothing but a collar attached to the throne. To show all the bad little demons what could become of them if they step out of line and forget whose boss.”

Dean smirked, “Really now? Is that what you think? Have all your little demons think that I’m your bitch, when behind closed doors I make you beg for release and for the taste of my cum.”

Crowley moved so he was laying next to Dean, who also positioned himself. They held each other tightly, their faces right next to one another. Feeling the heat from one another’s breath. Their skin touching, hands caressing each other. It was nice, comforting. 

“Oh shut up. Well, it would be ironic, wouldn’t it? The great King of Hell, making little Dean Winchester his pet. When in reality, I’m your pet.”

“God dammit, Crowley. Seriously though, what would my place in Hell be?” Questioned Dean. 

Crowley stopped to think for a moment before replying, “Well, you could keep at collecting souls, if you like. I know you’re not one for tedious paperwork. And knowing Moose, he’s probably out there right now hunting you down. Trying to find a way to save his precious big brother. And every hunter from here to the ends of the Earth are probably keeping an eye out for you. Ground level might not be the safest place.”

“I don’t care about safe. I had a place in the world as a human. I want the same as a demon,” replied Dean.

“Fine, have it your way. You always do. I’m sure you’ll find a place you fit in just right very quickly.”

The two demons stopped talking about the future that was to come. They laid there in each other’s arms, holding another. Soon they fell asleep, never letting go of one another. When one turned the other turned with him. Dean had not dreamed since he died and was reborn a demon. He wasn’t sure if he was able to. He was sure if he could he would have dreamed of his human life, of Sam and Cass. He was happy to not dream. 

What lingered of his human life was like a distant memory. While there was still times when he remembered his friends and family fondly, he was glad that he didn’t truly care. Being a demon meant all those human worries washed away. This included his ability to care. The only thing he cared about more than himself was Crowley. Hell, he didn’t even really care about himself anymore. He was reckless and out of control. But here, in Crowley’s arms he was calm and ready for anything Heaven and Hell combined could throw at him. 

Crowley on the other hand was able to dream. He had been a demon for so long now the terrors of the night were like sweet dreams. But lately his dreams were filled with Dean. Of the life they could have. That they would have soon enough. They would soon return to Hell, where he could return to his seat of power. And Dean Winchester would be by his side, ruling alongside him. They would make Hell a better place. A more efficient place. Where no demon stepped out of line, no damn soul would be saved from divine heavenly grace. No hunter would over step their bounds and massacre any more demons. 

Long past the sun rising the two awoke. The demon king and the Winchester got up and ready for the long day of debauchery ahead of them. Crowley had a few jobs for Dean, loose ends to tie up with demon deals. While he had meetings with high ranking demons to get to. Howling at the moon didn’t mean work stopped, as much as he wanted it to. They made love before leaving the mess of their room, and headed down to the bar to get something to eat before heading out. 

Dean never expected to be with the King of Hell. Let alone as a demon himself. But it felt right. The mark was a curse, a terrible marker to bear. But it had brought him here, to Crowley. He was a changed man, and maybe it was for the better. Part of him still hoped that he could fix things with Sammy, but he knew his brother would never come around. Maybe that was okay. Maybe this was how things were meant to be. It felt right with Crowley, like it was always meant to be. 

Inside he had always been filled with a rage, a burning fire that longed for destruction and a want to be needed. Needed in a way he could never have gotten from Sam, or anyone he knew. The mark of Cain brought that fire out in him, but it wasn’t how he wanted that fire to burn. But now that he was a demon he could control that fire better. He could set the world aflame, not giving a damn, yet caring for everything at the same time. All because of Crowley. All because of him, he could do anything, be anyone. Being a demon felt right, being with Crowley felt like he could be a better man than he ever was a human. Dean Winchester was always meant to be here, to be this, a demon standing alongside Crowley


End file.
